


Looking in...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	Looking in...

The cabin is old and reeks of mildew but dad and Caleb are off clearing out the nest a few miles back and its the closest thing to privacy they've had in days. There's not even a mattress on the rickety metal frame but Sam doesn't care when his brother throws a dusty blanket over exposed springs and pushes him down. He doesn't protest the coils of metal digging at his flesh because Dean's hands are on him and nothing has ever felt so good. Dean's rough and impatient and Sam knows they should hurry but he wants this moment to last for years

'''


End file.
